


HT100 Challenge 69 – And the word for today is: Encroaching

by CatHeights



Series: Hard Time 100 Drabbles [14]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-31
Updated: 2005-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for Challenge #69 at <a href="http://hardtime100.livejournal.com/">Hard Time 100</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HT100 Challenge 69 – And the word for today is: Encroaching

Wet pressure surrounded his cock, and the taste of Keller soothed his tongue. A body encroaching into personal space should have triggered his defenses; instead he was drawing Keller in even closer, taking more of him into his mouth. He'd argued that 69 would be impossible on the thin bunks, but Keller had insisted all they needed was good physical communication. 

They were communication experts.

A finger tapped his thigh twice, a warning, Keller was close. Beecher pulled back before Keller came and tapped his own warning. The mouth around his cock sucked harder riding out the orgasm with him.


End file.
